1. Field
Example embodiments relate to large-scale X-ray detectors capable of forming a seamless image, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital X-ray detectors output a digital signal corresponding to an X-ray image, or an X-ray-penetration image, that is captured using an X-ray. Digital X-ray detectors use a direct X-ray detection method, or an indirect X-ray detection method.
In the direct X-ray detection method, an X-ray is directly transformed into an electric charge in a photoconductor. In the indirect X-ray detection method, an X-ray is transformed into a visible ray by using a scintillator, and then the visible ray is transformed into an electric charge by using a photoelectric transformation element (e.g., a photodiode).
Digital X-ray detectors using the direct X-ray detection method include a plurality of pixel electrodes formed on a lower portion of a photoconductor layer, and a signal processor that processes an electrical signal from the photoconductor layer.
In conventional digital X-ray detectors using the direct X-ray detection method, application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) having the photoconductor layer thereon are tiled to be spaced apart from each other, and seams between the ASICs are areas where an X-ray image may not be detected. In particular, when the ASICs are tiled, a seam having a gap of at least 100 μm or more may be formed, and X-ray images that are present in the seam may not be detected.